pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
WALL•E Credits
Full Credits of WALL•E. Directed by *Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by *Jim Morris Produced by *Lindsey Collins Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Thomas Porter Original Score Composed & Conducted by *Thomas Newman Original Story by *Andrew Stanton *Pete Docter Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Jim Reardon Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer Supervising Technical Director *Nigel Hardwidge Production Designer *Ralph Eggleston Supervising Animators *Alan Barillaro *Steven Clay Hunter Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Danielle Feinberg Sound & Character Voice Designer *Ben Burtt Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Anthony Christov Shader Art Director *Bert Berry Graphics Art Director *Mark Cordell Holmes Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Sets Supervisor *David Munier Effects Supervisor *David MacCarthy Technical Pipeline Supervisor *John Warren Character Modeling Lead * Jason Bickerstaff Character Shading Lead *Athena Xenakis Set Modeling Lead *Kristifer Klein Set Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Set Dressing Lead *Derek Williams Crowds Supervisor *Mark T. Henne Rendering Supervisor *Susan Fisher Production Manager *Andrea Warren Sound Designer *Tom Myers “Down To Earth” *'Music by' Peter Gabriel and Thomas Newman *'Lyrics by' Peter Gabriel *'Performed by' Peter Gabriel, Featuring The Soweto Gospel Choir Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Characters Crowds & Simulation Inventory Sets Lighting Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Lighting Consultant *Sharon Calahan Lighting Optimization Engineers *Carl Nai Frederick *Bryan Cline Illumination Engineer *Jacob Kuenzel Lighting Coordinators *Kate Ranson-Walsh *Eric Rosales Effects Effects Manager *Brad Kane Effects Sequence Leads *Chris Chapman *Jason Johnston *Keith Daniel Klohn *Ferdi Scheepers Effects Artists Effects Interns *Diego Garzón Sanchez *Kurt Phillips Lighting & Effects Production Assistant *Sarah Chiappinelli Rendering & Optimization Rendering Manager *Paul McAfee Rendering & Optimization Artists *Joshua Jenny *Alexander Kolliopoulos *Nick Lucas *Alexander Timchenko Starfields Development *Mark VandeWettering Rendering Coordinator *Alice Clendenen Rendering Intern *Eric Peden Technical Development Technical Development Lead *Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator *Mary Van Escobar Development Engineers Technical Interns *Nathan Matsuda *Manish Sharma Production Production Finance Lead *Marc Sondheimer Assistant To The Director *Marguerite K. Enright Assistant To The Producers *Daniel Combs Assistant Production Accountants *Kirsten Ames Staubli *Christopher 'Stu' Stewart Production Office Manager *Tricia Andres Production Office Assistants *Meagan Miller *Stephen Krug *Max Sachar *Paul Baker Additional Production Management *Juliet Pokorny Additional Production Support *Victoria Jaschob *Doug Nichols *Esther Pearl *David Willnerd *Thomas Quintas In Loving Memory Of *Justin Wright (1981 - 2008) Image Mastering Manager *Joshua Hollander Lead Engineer *Rod Bogart Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Image Mastering Coordinator *Robin Young Media Control Manager *Robert Tachoires Color Grading Operators *David Lortsher *Susan Brunig Media Control Transfer Operators *Andra Smith *Glenn Kasprzycki *Jeff Whittle *Richard Pinkham Camera Operators *Jeff Wan *Mark Dinicola Projection *John Hazelton *Timothy Kennelly Software Engineering *Dominic Glynn *Drew Ttv Rogge *Hee Soo Lee *Rick Sayre Post Production Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Director Of Editorial & Post Production *Bill Kinder International Managers *Cynthia Lusk *Mary Van Escobar International Technical Lead *Domenic Allen International Editorial *David H. Tanaka International Art Direction *Susan Bradley Post Production Supervisor, Video *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Manager *Eric Pearson Post Production Coordinator *Noah Newman Management Assistant *Katelin C. Holloway Post Production Assistant *Freesia Pearson Original Dialogue Mixers *Vince Caro *Doc Kane Additional Dialogue Recording *Bobby Johanson Supervising Sound Editor & Mixer *Ben Burtt End Titles Render Pipeline Group Production Engineering Team Leads *F. Sebastian Grassia *Allan Poore *Bill Polson *Guido Quaroni *Sam Wijegunawardena Software Development Infrastructure Preproduction Engineering Team Post Production Sound Services By *Skywalker Sound, A LucasFilm Ltd Company, Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor *Matthew Wood Re-recording Mixers *Tom Myers *Michael Semanick Sound Effects Editors *Teresa Eckton *Dustin Cawood *Al Nelson ADR Editor *Steve Slanec Foley Editors *Kevin Sellers *Juan Peralta Assistant Supervising Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Foley Artists *Jana Vance *Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer *Frank Rinella Foley Recordist *Sean England Mix Technician *Tony Sereno Digital Transfer *Jonathan Greber *Christopher Barron *John Countryman Additional Voices Music Recorded & Mixed By *Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded By *Armin Steiner Orchestrations By *Thomas Pasatieri *J.A.C. Redford Music Editor *Bill Bernstein Music Contractor *Leslie Morris Music Preparation *Julian Bratolyubov Assistant Music Editor *Michael Zainer Digital Audio *Larry Mah Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Music Production Manager *Andrew Page Music Business Affairs *Donna Cole-Brulé Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin Music Production Assistants *Jill Iverson *Siobhan Sullivan Music Recorded & Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage, Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios, The Village, And Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M "Down To Earth" *Produced By Peter Gabriel *L.A. Sessions Produced By Thomas Newman *Recorded By Richard Chappell *Mixed By Tchad Blake "Put On Your Sunday Clothes" "It Only Takes A Moment" *Written By Jerry Herman *Courtesy Of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation "La Vie En Rose" *Written By Louiguy, Edith Piaf And Mack David *Performed By Louis Armstrong *Courtesy Of The Verve Music Group *Under License From Universal Music Enterprises "Don't Worry, Be Happy" *Written And Performed By Bobby McFerrin *Produced By Linda Goldstein *Courtesy Of Original Artists "Also Sprach Zarathustra" *Written By Richard Strauss "BnL Jingle" *Music By Thomas Newman *Lyrics By Bill Bernstein Live Action Director Of Photography *Marty Rosenberg Pixar Visual Effects Supervisor *Richard Hollander Line Producer *Gillian Libbert Pixar Digital Production Supervisor *John Warren Live Action Production By Kerner Optical Live Action Visual Effects By *Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Visual Effects Supervisor *Ed Hirsh Visual Effects Producer *Jeanie King Digital Production Supervisor *Patrick Tubach Layout Supervisor *Brian Cantwell Visual Effects Editor *Greg Hyman Digital Paint & Roto Supervisor *Michael Van Eps Digital Artists *Jason Billington *Kai Chang *Lanny Cermak *Carlos Monzon Production Coordinator *Stacy Bissell Media Operations *C.J. Neff Color Timers *Terry Claborn *Jim Passon Negative Cutting By *Walt Disney Studios Negative Cutting Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Studio Team A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Data Management Group Desktop & Infrastructure Consumer Products Marketing DVD Production Theme Parks Production Resources Human Resources Administration & Finance Legal Development Renderman Development Renderman Sales & Marketing Software Development Pixar University & Archives Facilities Purchasing & Relocation Shipping & Receiving Safety & Security Craft Services By LUXO CAFÉ Pixar Senior Staff Special Thanks Production Babies to learn more about the creaters of wall-e visit www.pixar.com © 2008 Disney Enterprises Inc./Pixar All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. 250px-THQ_logo.png|WALL·E The Video Game 200px-Disney_interactive_studios.png|In Stores Now On Your Favorite Gaming Systems WaltDisneyRecords._V192545615_.jpg|soundtrack avalable on Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MONTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA Credits Category:Credits